


I Found You

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Sigurd is injured during a battle and manages to escape, then he gets help from a young Saxon woman who hides him in her home who wants to help him. But why? One-Shot.





	I Found You

She stood there staring at the injured man lying on the ground in the middle of her barn, passed out and bleeding from his wounds, only barely breathing but enough to know that he was still alive. Though she wasn’t sure how much longer he would live for if nothing was done.

Jane had only just come out that morning to feed her chickens when she entered her small barn and found him like that. She lived on her own, at least a few hours walk away from the nearest town and had no way of getting him to a healer.

After she knelt down to him she turned him over and gasped softly as she had a better look at his appearance and clothes. She was convinced what he was.

He was a heathen.

But it felt wrong to do nothing and she didn’t want to leave him to die, and so she grabbed his legs and started dragging him out the barn and into her cabin. He was too heavy to carry, so she did what she could for him in that moment.

She cleaned him, clothed him, treated his wounds and did whatever she could for him during the few days he spent passed out. It gave her a good positive feel that she was able to help him, it was better than leaving him to die.

After a couple of days she was just finishing making some rabbit stew when she heard him let out a cough and quickly came over with some water before sitting at his side as he groaned lowly with clenched eyes.

Carefully she elevated his head up and placed the cup to his lips, tipping the cup against his lips to let him had a drink.

“Take a sip, please.” She says softly and through his drowsiness from the medicine she had been giving him he still heard her and took a good mouth full of water before she helped him lay back down on the bed.

Jane smiled softly at him. For days she admired his blonde beauty and clear skin, and for the first time she saw his blue eyes as she cracked them open, staring right back at her with confusion.

He spoke but she couldn’t understand him, and so she shook her head lightly at him.

“I can’t understand you. Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. I promise not to let anything happen to you.” She says before standing to finish of her stew.

She was busy with the stew that she hadn’t noticed him sitting up in the bed made for him until she turned back around and almost dropped the bowl of stew when she saw him wide awake and staring right at her.

“Are you a Saxon?” He spoke her language this time and she gave him a nervous nod.

“I am. I know you’re a heathen but don’t worry, no one else knows your here. You have nothing to worry about.” She says placing the bowl on the bedside table beside him before heading back to help herself.

She sat herself at the table not too far from him as they both ate in silence, quietly slurping at the stew and at one point she glanced at him to see him staring right at her, only this time he offered her a kind smile making her flush and smile back before finishing off the stew.

“Why are you helping me?” The one question that had been on his mind and she answered for him.

“Because I know it’s the right thing to do.” She answers him with a warm smile. “Leaving you to die wasn’t right, you were bleeding and needed help, so I did and I have no regrets. You’re alive.”

The young man smiled at her, feeling more comfortable as he finished his stew as well.

“What’s your name?”

“Jane. I’ve been very anxious to know your name…”

“Sigurd...Sigurd Snake in the Eye.”

Now she saw it in his eye, the eye of a snake, and she couldn’t look away, too fascinated by the discovery.

“Well, Sigurd, you’re looking better and your wounds are healing. I think you have a good chance.” She says before taking his empty bowl, but not before they’re fingers touched together sending sparks between them and she gasped at the contact.

It was silly, she had been treating him for days, it must’ve been her imagination.

“Thank you, Jane. You’re a good person.” Sigurd said with his warm smile still lingering on his face. She had to force herself to look away from his beauty.

“Your welcome, Sigurd.”

He stayed at her cabin for that week as he recovered more before he was able to finally walk on his own. She felt proud for herself that she was able to save his life, even though he was a heathen he was nothing like the stories she heard. He was kind to her, and always smiled with such warmth.

She had grew to like him in the short time of his staying, and knew that she would miss him once he would leave to go back to his people. He even mentioned that he was prince from his land which made her feel even more giddy that she saved a prince’s life.

He had told her everything that happened. His was with a hunting party before they were ambushed by a small Saxon army and were easily outnumbered. He escaped, barely, and managed to get away and hide in her barn but passed out from the blood loss. The heathen army were still here in the lands for another few days he believed and said he would need to leave to get back to his brothers again. She understood and accepted his decision.

The night before he would leave, Jane laid staring up at the ceiling of her cabin. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was just so handsome, so beautiful, everything about him was perfect and to add he was a prince. She told herself she was silly to allow her heart to fall for a heathen but she couldn’t resist it, she had fallen hard for him and wished she could tell him that.

She still could.

Maybe she was crazy, but she had to tell him how she felt. Slowly she got out of bed wearing only her nightgown before creeping towards her door where she carefully opened it, only to stop when she saw Sigurd standing on the other side, staring right back at her just as surprised.

Nothing was said between them as they stared at one another. Her heart hammered against her chest when he then stepped into her room and reached out towards her, cupping her cheek under his palm making her sigh against his touch before she felt his lips against her own.

This was what she wanted and she didn’t stop him as he slowly backed them further into the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him against me as their lips moved in sync together, their tongues danced making her moan against him and felt herself become warm and fuzzy under his touch. He pulled away, only for a moment. She watched with lustful eyes as he removed his shirt, letting her admire his toned chest before he moved closer again and started to slip her down off her shoulders.

Her breath hitched as he did this and once her gown pooled around her ankles her hands came up to cover her breasts and looked away out of embarrassment. His tender fingers lifted her chin to face him as he looked down at her with curious eyes.

“Jane, are you a virgin?” The question was asked.

“I am…”

“We can stop if this is too much for you?”

“N-no, please, I want to….I’m just nervous.” She says feeling her cheeks burn red under his cool palms.

“I promise to be gentle.” He was truly a prince charming.

“I trust you.”

Her hands moved away from her breasts again and soon she found herself laying against her bed as he crawled up on top of her. She was a little scared, but also wanted this to happen, and so she waited for what Sigurd would do next.

He kissed her softly before lowering his head towards her breasts where he started to gently massage and suck at her nipples making her arched her chest up against his face. She couldn’t think of any words to describe just how he made her feel as her skin quivered under his touch, it was nothing like she ever felt before, and craved more of the attention.

Slowly he started to descend lower her body, kissing a trail and across her thighs before he pushed her legs apart making her gasp as the air cool air hit her almost moist core.

Without warning he flatten his tongue and gave her a long, warm lick across her folds and clit.

“Sigurd!” She cried out his name as her fingers buried into his blonde hair.

He then nuzzled his nose between her folds and started to lap at her leaking juices. Jane let out a moan as he did this and arched against his face as she pulled him more against her, wanting to let the aching burn linger more as her body reacted under his touch.

“You taste so sweet.” He murmured against her core making her whimper more as he resumed to lick her core with eagerness.

For a moment this continued before he stopped and crawled back up over her. Jane whined softly at the loss making his smirk lightly at her before nudging her legs apart more for him to settle himself. He then tugged his trousers all the way off him and his legs, kicking them off and she got to feel his hard cock brushing up against her inner thigh making her shiver from the contact of him. He was ready for her.

“It will hurt, only for a moment.” He says before he push the mushroom head of his cock between her folds and held her waist in one hand as he continued forward, grunting as her tightness wrapped around him.

Jane bit her lips from the discomfort before she felt something break making her cry out softly from the burning pain that shot through her body. It hurt, but it didn’t last long as Sigurd had all of himself within her depths and allowed her to adjust to his size for a moment as he leaned over her, pressing kisses all across her face to relax her with his hand rubbing over her hips.

“Are you alright?” He asked with careness.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright. You’re just big. You can move.” She says rubbing his face making him smile softly at her.

He started to move back out before he thrust back in gently, and repeated this for a bit, allowing her to stretch with his thickness within her. The pain was dulled and replaced by the pleasure she felt when he had his tongue in her, and let out a moan as this blooded within her as she wrapped both her arms and legs around his body.

“Sigurd...it feels good.” She moaned as he leaned down, kissing her softly before his thrusting increased.

He looked down between them, watching as his cock appeared and disappeared between her folds with wet slaps of their skins hitting together that grew loudly the more he thrust into her. Words started to spill from his lips, words she couldn’t understand but it added to the pleasure building up within her as she dug her heels into his arse.

Soon she found herself rocking more harsher on the bed as his thrusting increased and his hips snapping against her making her moan out louder into the room followed by his grunts and shorten breaths.

“Sigurd...Sigurd...SIGURD!” She cried out his name as she felt something come crashing through her body making her clench more around his thrusting cock and digging her nails into his back. Soon he let out a growl against her neck before letting out a few jerky thrusts and she felt his seed soaking her walls within before he slowly pulled out from her and rolled beside her.

Jane felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her against his body and letting her head rest against his chest. She listened to his beating heart, humming lowly against him as they just held each other in silence for a time before he finally broke the silence.

“Come with me.”

“What?” She asked looking at him.

“Come back with me.” He repeated it with a confident smile. “I...I feel something for you, and I don’t think I could leave without you, but I need to be with my brothers again. I understand though if you don’t want to, but I promise you’ll be safe with me.”

For a moment she thought about as she bit her lips before she felt herself nodding her head and smiling softly.

“Alright, I trust you, Sigurd.”

“I promise to protect and love you, Jane. You won’t regret this.” He kissed her again before snuggling more into her body with a satisfied hum and both letting sleep consume their minds.

Jane felt happy, first time she felt in a long time. She knew she wouldn’t have regrets, and trusted her prince charming to protect and love her just as he said.


End file.
